Summer Love California Style
by Summerlander
Summary: Erika's cousin, Heather is staying with her for the summer. What happens when Bradin and Heather start hooking up? I know there are a lot of stories about Bradin and some girl, but I hope this one will be different. BradinHeather,JayErika,NikkiCameron
1. Default Chapter

"I'm going surfing" Bradin called into the house as he left towards the beach.  
  
"He's really liking surfing isn't he?" Ava said.  
  
"Yea, it's good that he found something he enjoys" Johnny replied.  
  
Bradin sat down on the beach to watch a few people before be went out.  
  
There was one girl who really caught his eye. She was absolutely beautiful with medium length brown hair. A guy sitting beside noticed where he was looking.  
  
"Dude is she not amazing. You don't want to get sucked into her world. She's a wild child, but I guess depending on you that could be a good thing" the guy laughed before getting up and leaving.  
  
"Hey Kansas!" Erika called to Bradin as she and Jay walked up from the beach.  
  
"Hey" Bradin replied.  
  
"My cousin is visiting for the summer and she's your age. I was wondering if you wanted to come out with her Jay and I tonight?" Erika asked.  
  
"Yea sure" Bradin replied.  
  
"Great, we'll see you then" Erika said as she gave Jay a kiss and walked back down towards the beach.  
  
"Bradin you said you would launch my rocket with me tonight" Derrik complained.  
  
"Sorry Der, but that's gonna have to be another time" Bradin replied as he went into the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Nikki knocked slowly on Cameron's door. She knew that Cameron's dad wouldn't be home. Cameron had invited her over to watch a movie.  
  
"Hey" Nikki said when Cameron opened the door.  
  
"Hi, come in" Cameron replied moving aside to let her into the house.  
  
"So I have Ghost Ship, but we can watch something else if you're too scared" Cameron said.  
  
"No it's okay" Nikki replied.  
  
Cameron made popcorn and the cuddle up on the couch to watch the scary movie. At one really scary part Nikki jumped and hugged Cameron, hiding her face in his neck. She slowly looked up and Cameron leaned in and they started to kiss.  
  
"I really like you" Cameron said.  
  
"I really like you too" Nikki replied.  
  
They didn't end up watching the rest of the movie. They were too busy kissing.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Care to join me in the hot tub?" Johnny asked as he stood in the doorway of Ava's room holding two champain glasses.  
  
Ava who was sitting at her desk going over some sketches looked up and smiled.  
  
"I would love to" Ava replied.  
  
"Get your bathing suit on and I'll meet you down there in a few minutes" Johnny said "I'm just going to make sure derrik is asleep" he said.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Kansas this is my cousin Heather. Heather this is Bradin" Erika said that night when they all met up at the local club.  
  
Bradin reconised Heather imediately as the girl from the beach that morning.  
  
"Hi" Heather said.  
  
"Hey" Bradin replied.  
  
"Oh my god, I love this song" Erika said as she pulled Jay onto the dance floor.  
  
Heather and Bradin stood there for a minute wondering what to do.  
  
"Do you wanna get out of here?" Heather asked.  
  
"Yea" Bradin replied and they took off towards the beach.  
  
"So why does Erika call you Kansas?" Heather asked.  
  
"I'm from Kansas" Bradin replied.  
  
"Oh, I thought you lived here. You seem like the surfing type" Heather said.  
  
"Well I do live here now with my aunt" Bradin replied.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Heather asked.  
  
"They're dead" Bradin replied.  
  
"Oh.......I'm sorry" Heather said.  
  
They were both silent for a minute.  
  
"So where are you from?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Originally here, but my dad got transfered. I missed it here so much that my parents are letting me live with Erika for the summer" Heather replied.  
  
"That's cool" Bradin replied.  
  
"So let's get to the interesting stuff. Do you have a girlfriend?" Heather asked.  
  
"No...you?" Bradin asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'm totally available" Heather replied.  
  
"That's good to know" Bradin smirked.  
  
"Let's sit here" Heather said as she plopped herself down in the sand. She laid on her back, looking up at the stars.  
  
Bradin laid down beside her.  
  
"You're freezing" Bradin stated when he saw her goose bumps. He rapped his arm around her. They started to settle themselves in eacothers arms when they're lips got really close.  
  
Bradin took his chance and leaned in closer to kiss her. They started out slowly, but it became more passionate as they explored eachothers mouths with their tougnes.  
  
After about ten minutes when Bradins hands were really starting to wander there was a bright light that flashed on them.  
  
"You kids should be getting home. It's late" A police officer said.  
  
Bradin and Heather got up and headed back to the club to find Erika and Jay.  
  
"The cops make a sweep of the beach every night. It's so annoying" Heather said.  
  
"Yea" Bradin sighed.PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
I'm open to all suggestions!  
  
Summerlander 


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning" Heather said as she slid into the seat next to Bradin.  
  
"Morning" Bradin replied.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Ava invited Erika and I for breakfast" Heather said.  
  
"No, not at all. I'm happy to see you" Bradin replied as he slipped his hand into Heather's.  
  
Heather smiled and gave Bradin's hand a little squeeze.  
  
Ava and Suzanna served pancakes with eggs and bacon.  
  
Heather and Bradin held hands under the table all of breakfast.  
  
"So, I was thinking that maybe we would all spend the day down on the beach together" Ava said once everyone was finished breakfast.  
  
"That sounds like fun" Johnny replied.  
  
"Great" Ava smiled.  
  
Bradin, Jay, Erika and Heather were all out surfing.  
  
"So do you wanna do something with me tonight?" Heather asked, while she and Bradin were waiting for a wave.  
  
"I'd like that" Bradin replied.  
  
"Erika is going out with Jay. So do you wanna come over to my play and we can hang out" Heather asked.  
  
"Sounds good" Bradin replied. He started to imagine all the things they could do in an empty house.  
  
Meanwhile Derrick, Ava, Johnny and Suzanna built a sand castle on the beach.  
  
"Can we make a moat around the castle?" Derrick asked.  
  
"Sure thing my man" Johnny replied.  
  
"Do you wanna walk down to the water with me and get a bucket of water to fill the moat?" Derrick asked Ava.  
  
"Okay" Ava replied.  
  
Nikki walked over to Cameron's.  
  
"Hey Nikki" Cameron said.  
  
"Hi" Nikki replied.  
  
"Do you wanna go swimming or something?" Cameron asked.  
  
"Sure that sounds like fun" Nikki replied.  
  
They walked silently down to the water. When they got to the water Cameron took off his shirt and ran straight into the water. Nikki wasn't too far behind him. They splashed around, chasing eachother and playing tag.  
  
Bradin walked over to Heather's, he paused before knocking on the door.  
  
"Hi" Heather said when she opened the door.  
  
"Hey" Bradin replied.  
  
"So, Ava seems pretty cool" Heather said.  
  
"Yea, she's not bad" Bradin replied.  
  
"Did she make you tell her where you were going tonight?" Heather asked.  
  
"No, she just thinking I'm going to hang out on the beach" Bradin replied.  
  
"How are your parents?" Bradin asked.  
  
"They suck. They want to know where I am every second of every day. I hate it" Heather replied.  
  
"It must be nice living with Erika then" Bradin stated.  
  
"Totally. Erika's awesome. She let's me do whatever I want" Heather replied.  
  
"You mean she knoews that I'm over here tonight?" Bradin smirked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"No" Heather replied with the same smirk as Bradin.  
  
"Do you want a beer?" Heather asked.  
  
"Sure" Bradin replied.  
  
Bradin followed Heather to the kitchen where she grabbed a beer for both of them.  
  
"Do you drink a lot?" Heather asked.  
  
"Occationally" Bradin smiled.  
  
A few drinks later Bradin and Heather were all over eachother. Bradin's hand roamed under Heather's shirt and he cuping her breast. Heather pulled away for a second and smiled. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Bradin follow suit and took off his own shirt.  
  
They started making out again, when the front door opened and Erika and Jay stumbled in. Jay was in the process of undoing Erika's pants when he noticed the two teens on the couch.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Jay asked, his accent strong.  
  
"Um..." Bradin started to answer, but Jay cut him off.  
  
"Don't answer that. I know what's going on" Jay said.  
  
"Heather you didn't tell me Bradin was coming over tonight, when nobody else was home" Erika said.  
  
Heather smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You're not going to tell Ava are you?" Bradin asked.  
  
"No we won't tell your aunt" Jay replied.  
  
Bradin sighed in relief.  
  
"I just want to two to be careful. I know that if you two are going to have sex I can't stop you. So all I can say is be careful" Jay said.  
  
"And remember Kansas if you get my baby cousin pregnant I'll kill you" Erika joked.  
  
Bradin and Heather laughed.  
  
"Now get out of here" Jay said.  
  
Bradin and Heather listened and lefted the house.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!.....................I'll update once I have reviews!  
  
I really need ideas, so please share any ideas you might have!!!!  
  
Summerlander 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Ava, is Bradin around?" Heather asked the next morning around 11 when she went over to the house.  
  
"I think he's still upstairs sleeping, but you can go and wake him up" Ava replied.  
  
"Thanks" Heather replied as she turn and made her way up the stairs to Bradin's bedroom.  
  
Ava had no clue that Bradin and Heather were even going out.  
  
Heather walked into Bradin's room and smiled when she saw him sound asleep in his bed. Heather smirked when she got an idea.  
  
She walked up beside the bed and pulled Bradin's sheets back. Then she climbed on top of him, strattling his hips. She grinded into him and started to kiss him.  
  
Bradin slowly woke up.  
  
"This is a nice way to wake up" Bradin said.  
  
Heather smiled.  
  
"Does my aunt know you're up here?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Yea, she said I could come and wake you up, but she never said how to wake you up" Heather smirked.  
  
"I like your way of thinking" Bradin replied.  
  
Heather leaned down to kiss him again.  
  
One thing they didn't notice though was that Nikki had beed walking by and saw everything. At first Nikki was discusted, but then she started thinking. She was worried about losing Cameron to Amber and she wanted to do something big to get his attention. Maybe doing the same thing to Cameron that Heather did to Bradin would work.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Later that day Nikki went over to Cameron's. When she got there Cameron was sitting on the couch watching tv.  
  
"Hey" Cameron said, looking up at her.  
  
Nikki didn't reply. She went straight up to him and climbed into his lap, strattling his hips.  
  
Cameron didn't have a chance to say anything before Nikki started kissing him. After a few minutes Nikki pulled away to catch her breathe.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I think I like it" Cameron said.  
  
Nikki smiled and leaned back in to kiss him again. Nikki even let Cameron's hands roam under her shirt. For a second Nikki thought of how ashamed her parents would be if they could see her, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her head and focused on Cameron again.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"This is so sweet of you" Heather smiled.  
  
Bradin had packed a picnic for Heather and himself. Well Ava was the one who had packed it, but it was his idea. Then he took Heather down to the cove for some privacy.  
  
Bradin smiled at the reaction he was getting from her.  
  
Heather shuffled closer to Bradin and Bradin got the wierdest feeling in his stomach. Butterflies...  
  
"I really like you" Heather said as she leaned even closer to him.  
  
"I really like you too" Bradin replied closing the tiny gap that was left between them and kissed her.  
  
The picnic was soon forgotten as Bradin and Heather got more and more wrapped up in eachother.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Dog" Derrick said as he put his word out on the scrabble board.  
  
"Give it up buddy, we already said you can't get a dog" Suzanna replied.  
  
"I've been so good" Derrick complained.  
  
"We know you've good, but a dog is a lot of responsability" Ava replied.  
  
Derrick just started to pout.  
  
"Ohhh, I have a good word" Jay exclaimed as he put the word 'quote' on the board.  
  
"And that's ten points for the 'Q' thank-you very much" Jay bragged.  
  
"Okay, okay" Suzanna sushed Jay as she put out her own word, 'wub'.  
  
"That's not a word" Nikki exclaimed.  
  
"Sure it is" Suzanna reaplied.  
  
"Fine then use it in a sentence" Nikki replied.  
  
"I wub you" Suzanna said.  
  
"Nice try" Nikki replied as she pushed the letters back towards Suzanna and off the board.  
  
"So Bradin, tell us more about Heather" Johnny asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bradin asked.  
  
"You two seem to be getting really close" Johnny replied.  
  
"We're just friends" Bradin replied as he looked over at Jay, hoping that he would keep his word and not say anything.  
  
"Oh, okay" Johnny replied.  
  
"Okay, back to the game" Ava exclaimed.  
  
"It's my turn" Nikki said.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
This is so wierd for me because for the last chapter I only got 2 reviews and on my acount for BTVS I get atleast 15 reviews per chapter. I guess there aren't as many readers for Summerland.  
  
PS. If anyone is a BTVS fan you should check out my stories. My pen name is Spuffy.  
  
Summerlander 


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going shopping for a new bathing suit, do you wanna come with?" Heather asked.

"You think I'd miss something like that" Bradin replied with a smirk.

Bradin and Heather were walking along the beach holding hands. They stopped for a minute and Bradin leaned in and started to kiss her neck. Heather moaned and leaned into Bradin's body to hold herself up.

"I know it's corny, but you make we weak in the knees" Heather said.

"Believe me there are tons of corny things I could say about the way you make me feel" Bradin replied with a smile.

Heather laughed "We should get going if we want to miss the rush" Heather said.

"There's a rush for shopping?" Bradin questioned.

"You better believe it" Heather replied, grabbing Bradin hand and pulling him out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have to tell you this isn't really what I pictured for bikini shopping" Bradin said through the piles of bathing suits that he was carrying for Heather.

"Your fun will come............I promise" Heather replied with a smirk.

Bradin smiled and continued following Heather around the store.

"Okay, I'm done" Heather said.

"You're going to try them on now?" Bradin questioned.

Heather nodded.

Bradin waited on the couch outside the change rooms while Heather put on the first bathing suit.

Heather modeled any type and color of bikini you could imagine. Black, Blue, Green, White, Orange, Pink, Purple. You name it, she tried it.

By the time she got to the skimpy-ist little black bikini Bradin had grabbed a pillow from beside him on the couch he was sitting on, to cover 'something' that was quickly building a tent.

"Would you care to join me?"Heather asked as she slipped back into her change room.

Bradin quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking before he followed her in.

From the second the change room door closed it was like Bradin attacked Heather's face with his mouth. They were all over eachother.

"Excuse me" a voice said from outside the change room.

"Y-Yes?" Heather said, pulling away from Bradin.

"Are you decent, because we would like to talk to you" the voice said.

"J-Just a M-Minute" Heather laughed.

"This isn't funny. There have been complaints that there is a man in there with you. Miss please come out here" the voice said.

Heather had put her clothes back on and then she slowly opened the door.

The voice had been from a security guard. The security guard looked really mad when he saw Bradin.

"The rules clearly state that you are not aloud to have someone of the opposite sex in the change room with you. Especially not at your age. You're both going to have to come with me" the security guard said.

Bradin was caught off guard when Heather took off running. What the hell was she doing? Bradin decided to run after her.

"Hey! You two get back here!" the security guard called after them.

Heather didn't stop until they were out in the parking lot.

"What was that?" Bradin asked, out of breath.

"My parents said that if I get in any kind of trouble I'm coming home" Heather replied.

"So we run?" Bradin questioned.

"Exactly" Heather replied.

"You have got to be the craziest person I've ever..." Bradin started to say, but then he remembered Sara and he couldn't honestly say that Heather was the craziest because Sara was definately up there too.

"You're crazy" Bradin said finally.

"I take that as a complement" Heather repliedn with a smile.

"So what do we do now that we've run away from a security guard?" Bradin questioned.

"Go for ice cream?" Heather suggested.

Bradin laughed "Okay" he replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks for the ice cream" Heather said as they walked up towards Erika's place.

"And thanks for walking me home" she added.

"No problem" Bradin replied.

Bradin pulled her in for a kiss.

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" Heather asked after they had pulled apart.

"Sure" Bradin replied.

They opened the front door and were shoked to see Erika and Jay almost completely naked, going at it on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Heather exclaimed.

"This is uncomfortable" Bradin said.

"What you couldn't make it to the bedroom?" Heather laughed.

Erika and Jay had finally managed to cover themselves.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you were going shopping" Erika questioned.

"Our shopping spree got cut short" Heather replied.

Jay started to stand up and by accident he stepped on the edge of the rug he was using to cover himself. The rug fell to the floor and he was left completely exposed again.

"Would you get out already" Jay cried.

Heather and Bradin left the house, closing the door behind them. They laughed as they went back down onto the beach.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I really don't know where to go with this story. I kind of hit a dead end. I think I might stop here, unless someone gives me some really good ideas.

Summerlander 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Brae it's Heather" Heather said when she heard Bradin say 'hello' on the other end of the phone.

"Hi" Bradin replied.

"Do you wanna meet me down on the beach in like ten minutes?" Heather questioned.

"Sure, at our usual place" Bradin replied.

"Great, I'll see you then" Heather said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Bradin hung up the phone and went to get ready.

"Bradin can you do me the biggest favor ever. I own you so much" Ava questioned.

"Sorry aunt Ava. I'm supposed to meet Heather now" Bradin replied.

"I just need someone to walk Derrick to Martha's. It'll only take a few minutes, I promise" Ava said.

"I don't know. I don't want to be late" Bradin replied.

"Please Bradin" Ava said.

"I'll give you..." Ava paused and stuck her hand in her pocket "...20 dollars" she said finally.

Bradin realized how badly she wanted this favor and it wouldn't be a favor if he took the money.

"I don't want your money, I'll do it, but you own me" Bradin replied.

"Thank-you so much. You're a life saver!" Ava exclaimed as she gave him a hug.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Look who it is" a guys voice said from behind Heather.

"Randy" Heather said.

"Nice to know you still remember my name baby" Randy said.

"Go away" Heather said.

"Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" Randy questioned.

"You're not my boyfriend Randy. We've been broken up for over a year" Heather replied.

"Your words cut me like a knife" Randy said as he put his hand over his heart, in mock pain.

He moved closer to Heather and tried to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Get off me" Heather cried.

"Well, that's definitely a first. It's always been 'baby I want you' you stupid slut" Randy replied.

"Stop it" Heather said.

Randy wasn't listening though he pushed her down into the sand and climbed on top of her.

"You know you want me," Randy said as he forced his hand up her shirt.

"Please stop" Heather cried as she tried to push him off, but he was much stronger than she was.

"I believe the lady said stop"

Heather looked up to see Bradin standing over them. Bradin grabbed Randy by the back of his shirt and pulled him off her.

"This is none of your business" Randy spat.

"I beg to differ" Bradin replied.

Randy threw the first bunch hitting Bradin in the right cheek. It was then that an actual fight broke out.

In the end it was Randy who left.

"Are you okay?" Bradin asked as he rushed over to Heather's side.

"I think you're the one you needs help now" Heather replied as she touched Bradin's cheek lightly and he winced.

"I'll be fine. He only got the one good hit in," Bradin said.

"You sure?" Heather questioned.

"Yea"

Bradin sat down in the sand, leaning his back against a log. Heather sat down beside him and curled up into his side.

"So, who was he?" Bradin asked.

"My ex boyfriend" Heather replied.

"I see," he said.

"Thank-you" she said.

"For what?" Bradin questioned.

"If you hadn't been here I'm pretty sure Randy would have..." Heather trailed off.

"It's my fault for being late" Bradin replied.

"Maybe we should just forget it ever happened" Heather suggested.

"Fine by me" Bradin replied.

"I really like you" Heather said as she leaned closer to Bradin.

"I really like you too" Bradin replied as he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

It quickly turned into a full out make out session. Their hands were running all over each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Heather will be going home in the next chapter or so. How far do you think they should go...sexually?

Heather will be back though.

Summerlander 


	6. Chapter 6

"Erika was saying that Heather is leaving tomorrow," Jay said as he and Bradin were working in the surf shop together.

"Yea" Bradin replied.

"Are you planning anything special for her tonight?" Jay asked.

Bradin replied with a smirk.

"Have you had sex yet?" Jay asked.

"No, we're going to do it tonight" Bradin replied.

"You have protection right?" Jay asked.

"Yea" Bradin replied.

"Just be careful with her okay. Erika cares about Heather a lot and she wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to her" Jay said.

"Don't worry, I will" Bradin replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bradin waited until he heard his aunt's bedroom door close before he grabbed his coat and snuck out his window. Heather would be waiting for him down on the beach.

Bradin smiled when he saw her small figure standing on the beach near the house.

The second Bradin got there he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and then reluctantly pulled away for much needed air.

"Cove?" Bradin questioned.

"Perfect" Heather replied.

They slowly made their way down the beach to the cove. Alternating between kissing and walking.

"Wait" Bradin, said as they got closer.

"What?" Heather questioned.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

Heather listened carefully and she could faintly hear voices.

"Are there people already in the cave?" she wondered.

They walked closer and their suspicions were confirmed. There was a glow of light coming out from the cave and the voices were now clear.

"That sucks" Heather stated

"Yea" Bradin agreed.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" he questioned.

"I know" Heather said.

"Where?" Bradin asked.

"Under the pier. It's sheltered and nobody ever goes under there" Heather replied.

"But isn't it all rocky?" Bradin questioned.

"No, there's a really nice sandy part" she replied.

"Lead the way" he said.

Heather smiled and took his hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I've never actually been under here," Bradin said as she arrived under the pier.

"Shut up and kiss me" Heather said as she wrapped her arms around Bradin's neck.

Bradin did exactly as he was told and he sealed her mouth with his own.

Heather moaned as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Bradin's waist. Bradin slowly lowered them into the sand, their mouths never parting.

Bradin's hand made it's way up under Heather's shirt until it was cupping her breast over top of her bra. While his other hand ran up her outer thigh and under her shorts.

They continued at a slow pace and just as they were starting to remove each other's clothes Bradin started feeling something wet at his feet. When he finally checked what it was he realized that the tide was coming in.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed as he climbed off of Heather.

"What?" Heather questioned as she sat up.

"The tide is coming in" Bradin replied.

Heather groaned as she flung herself back into the sand.

"We just can't seem to catch a break," she said.

"Tell me about it" he replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the water get closer.

"We should get out of here before the tides comes all the way up," Bradin said.

"Yea" Heather agreed and they both stood up.

"You know I do have some cash. We could just get a motel room for the night," Bradin said as they were walking along the beach again.

"That sounds like a good idea" Heather agreed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks" Heather said as the man behind the counter handed her the room key.

Bradin and Heather walked across the parking lot and up a staircase to their motel room.

They entered the room and Heather went over and sat on the bed.

"So are you ready Mr. Westerly?" Heather asked.

"I've been ready since I first saw you" Bradin replied as he pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

Heather giggled as he devoured her mouth. He pulled away for a second the take off his shirt and then helped Heather to take off her shirt too.

Heather moaned as he kissed and nibbled down her neck and along her collarbone. Then he came back up to meet her lips again.

Bradin's hands wandered all over her body before finding the clasp of her bra and undoing it. At the same time Heather's hands were slowly undoing Bradin's pants.

It wasn't long after that that they were both naked and Bradin was reaching for the condom from his pants pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bradin exclaimed.

"What?" Heather asked.

"I lost the condoms that I brought" Bradin replied.

"All of them?" Heather questioned.

"Every last one" Bradin replied.

They both laid down on the bed side by side on their backs.

"Why can't we manage to have sex?" Heather asked.

"There must be something wrong with us" Bradin replied.

"Do you want to go home?" Heather asked.

"We've already paid for the room, so why don't we just sleep together" Bradin suggested.

"You mean just sleeping, no sex" Heather questioned.

"Yea" Bradin replied.

"Okay" Heather agreed.

They both put their under wear back on and climbed into the bed together. They were snuggled close together and Bradin's arm was wrapped around her body.

"This is nice" Heather sighed.

"It is" Bradin agreed.

"Better than sex?" Heather questioned with a smile.

"That's disputable" Bradin replied.

"Definitely, but since we're not having sex tonight, this is the next best thing" Heather said.

"Hmm Huh" Bradin sighed as Heather nettled her face into his neck and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm going to miss you so much" Erika said as she gave her cousin a hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you this summer" Heather replied.

"I enjoyed it" Erika said.

'Last call for flight 875 to New York'

Heather finished saying good-bye to Erika and then turned to face Bradin.

"Don't forget me Bradin Westerly" Heather said.

"Never" Bradin replied.

Bradin pulled her into his arms and he held her tight.

"Next time I see you we'll do more that snuggle when he spend the night together" Heather whispered into his ear.

"I'm looking forward to it" Bradin replied.

"Bye" Heather said as she walked onto the plane.

"Bye"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

What do you think the reason for Bradin and Heather seeing each other gain should be?

Summerlander 


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Aunt Ava, please" Bradin pleaded.

"I'm sorry Bradin, but I don't think you're responsible enough" Ava replied.

"But I am!" Bradin exclaimed.

"Bradin seriously, if you were responsible I wouldn't have to hassle you all the time about homework or taking out the trash and I'm not even going to get into the way you treat your brother" Ava said.

"I promise if you let me go I'll be good for the rest of my life" Bradin replied.

"What does he want now?" Jay asked as he and Erika walked into the room.

"To go to Mexico with Heather for spring break" Ava replied.

"Well what if he has a chaperone?" Erika questioned.

"Why? Who's going that we know?" Ava asked.

"Jay and I were thinking that we might go" Erika replied.

"And you'll be watching them the whole time?" Ava questioned.

"Of course" Erika replied.

"Fine, Bradin you can go" Ava said.

"Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you" Bradin cried as he hugged and kissed his aunt.

"I still want to see you being nicer to your brother" Ava said.

"I will" Bradin replied.

"I have to go and call Heather," he said as he ran out f the room.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ava asked.

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to spend spring break in Mexico" Jay replied.

"Me too" Erika agreed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FAST FORWARD...

"You have got to be kidding me," Jay said as he and Bradin watched Erika walk down the stairs with her bags.

"What?" Erika questioned.

"It looks like you could clothe all of Mexico with what you're bringing" Jay replied.

"Hey, I need to wear clothes" Erika said.

"Says who?" Jay replied with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind" Jay said "Would you Bradin?" he questioned.

"Not one bit" Bradin replied.

"Shut up!" Erika cried at the two guys.

"I can't wait till we meet up with Heather and I won't be the only girl" she mumbled.

"Come on, if we don't hurry we're going to miss our plane" Jay said, still chuckling.

He went over to help a struggling Erika with her many bags.

The three of them piled into Jay's jeep and sped off down the highway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bradin had his headphones on and his eyes were closed as he lounged in his airplane chair the best he could in such a crammed space.

There was a small turbulence and he opened his eyes to make sure his drink hadn't spilt. It hadn't.

He looked over at Jay and Erika. Jay was running his hand up her inner thigh, they obviously thought he was sleeping.

Erika whispered something in Jay's ear with a smirk. A huge smile spread across Jay's face. Then Erika got up and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later Jay too got up and went into the same bathroom.

Bradin had to laugh to himself. He could tell that Jay had been thinking R rated things ever since he suggested that Erika not wear anything the whole trip and it seemed as though now his wish was coming true. They were joining the mile high club.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bradin!" Heather cried as she ran towards him. They were stopping in New York to pick up Heather and they were going to spend the night at her house and then set off for Mexico the next day.

Heather launched herself into Bradin's arms and they both fell over.

"I missed you so much" Heather said as she continued to hold on to him.

"I missed you too" he replied.

"Hey what about the cousin that you're supposed to love so much?" Erika questioned as she and Jay stood over them.

"You know I missed you too," Heather said as she and Bradin stood up.

Heather gave both Erika and Jay a hug. Bradin was watching this happy reunion when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hand and then up to the man that it belonged to.

"You must be Bradin," the man said.

"Oh, Bradin this is my dad, Peter" Heather said when she saw her father.

"It's nice to meet you, sir" Bradin said.

"Likewise, my daughter talks about you all the time" Peter replied.

"Daddy" Heather wined.

"I guess I wasn't supposed to tell you that" Peter laughed.

"It's so good to see you Uncle Peter" Erika broke in to give her uncle a hug. Saving Heather from any more embarrassment.

"It's been too long," Peter said.

"Yes, it has" Erika agreed.

"Mr. Burke" Jay said as he put out his hand.

"Oh please Jay, call me Peter" Peter replied as he shook Jay's hand.

The five of them had their way out to Peter's car and he drove them all to his house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sorry it's kind of short, but I always think it's better to have a short chapter than no chapter at all. Do you agree? Or would you rather wait longer and have a longer chapter?

Please tell me so that I can determine how to write my chapters.

Summerlander 


	8. Chapter 8

"Auntie Rachelle that was amazing" Erika gushed as they were all sitting around the dinner table.

"Amen" Jay agreed as he started clearing people's plates.

"It was delicious" Bradin agreed too. He followed Jay's example and started clearing plates too.

"You have outdone yourself tonight dear," Peter said.

"Thank-you" Rachelle replied.

"So Bradin, how is your aunt Ava doing?" Rachelle asked.

"She's good" Bradin replied.

"That's good to hear" Rachelle said.

"We should probably be getting to bed. Our flight leaves early tomorrow morning" Erika said.

"Okay, well Erika why don't you bunk with Heather in her room and then Bradin and Jay can decide who sleeps in the guest room and who sleeps on the pull out couch" Rachelle replied.

"Thanks Auntie" Erika said as she gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek and then followed Heather to her room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FAST FORWARD:

"I can't believe we're finally here," Heather said as they were walking up to their hotel in Mexico.

"I know" Bradin replied.

They stopped for a second and Heather wrapped her arms around Bradin's neck.

"We're going to have our night together" she whispered.

"I've never looked forward to anything as much as I am this" he replied.

They shared a quick kiss and then followed Erika and Jay into the hotel.

000

"I got us two rooms," Erika said as she came back over to them from the front counter.

"Mmmm, so we can be alone" Jay replied as he grabbed her hips.

"Sorry, but no" Erika said as she placed both her hands on his chest.

Jay's face fell.

"What?" he questioned.

"I think that Heather and I should take one room and then you and Bradin should take the other" Erika replied.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"I just think it would be better" Erika replied.

"There are two beds in the rooms, so Heather and Bradin can share a room, but be in different beds" Jay said.

"I just don't feel comfortable with them being in the same room" Erika replied.

"Bradin and I would be fine sharing a room," Heather said.

Erika looked at her skeptically.

"I don't think so" she replied.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Jay asked.

Everyone stood there uncomfortably for a second. Bradin bit his lip and looked away to avoid any direct questioning.

"Wait don't answer that" Jay said "We all know what's going to happen, but do you really think them not being in the same room will stop them" he questioned.

"No is no and I don't want to even think about what Bradin might be doing to my baby cousin" Erika replied angrily before storming off to her room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bradin called after her.

Erika turned around to glare at Bradin before continuing.

"I better go with her," Heather said. She gave Bradin a quick kiss before following Erika.

"Why is it something that I would be doing to Heather?" Bradin asked Jay, still stuck on what Erika had said.

"It takes two people and it's not just me that would be doing stuff" he said.

"I don't understand my girlfriend any better than you do" Jay replied.

"The whole female race is insane" Bradin declared.

"You know Erika lost her virginity when she was 13. I don't know why she's so set that Heather shouldn't be having sex, I mean Heather is three years older than she was" Jay said.

"What!"

"Oh crap! Don't tell Erika that I told you and don't tell Heather about it either" Jay said quickly.

"I won't tell"

They picked up their bags and started walking to their room.

"Heather and I haven't even had sex yet," Bradin said as they walked onto the elevator.

"I thought you were going to do it the night before she left" Jay replied.

"Things didn't work out"

"What happened?" Jay questioned.

Bradin went on to tell Jay about the people in the cave, the tide and then the hotel room.

"Talk about bad luck" Jay laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I thought you said there were two beds in each room," Bradin said as they walked into their room and only found one bed.

"Well, I just assume that all hotel rooms had two beds" Jay replied.

"And there isn't even a couch" Bradin pointed out.

"I get the bed" Jay exclaimed.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor" Bradin replied.

There was a long pause where the both of them stood there with their hands on their hips, starring at the bed.

"I guess we could sleep together," Bradin said.

"And never tell anyone about it" Jay added.

"Okay"

It was really late so they changed into their pajamas and got ready for bed. Then they both climbed into the bed.

"You better stay on your side" Jay warned.

"Same goes for you" Bradin replied.

"And don't hog the covers" Jay said.

"I won't if you don't" Bradin replied.

"Good night" Jay said.

"Night" Bradin replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erika and Heather snuck into the guys' room the next morning.

"Oh my gosh" Heather giggled when they saw Bradin and Jay spooning.

"On three" Erika said.

Heather nodded, trying not to wake them up with her giggling.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE" she yelled.

Both Heather and Erika pounced onto their boyfriends.

"Have a nice cuddle?" Erika asked.

"We weren't cuddling" Jay replied.

"Definitely not!" Bradin added.

"That's not what I saw," Erika said with a smile.

"What about you Heather?" she questioned.

"I think I saw cuddling" Heather replied.

Both guys turned red with embarrassment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

I had fun writing that last scene.

Summerlander 


	9. Chapter 9

"So are we supposed to like give you guys some rules or something?" Erika questioned as the four of them stood out front of their hotel.

"I think we can handle ourselves" Bradin replied.

"I have no doubt" Erika said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's you two handling each other that we have to worry about" Jay added with a laugh.

"Jay!" Erika exclaimed.

"What? You were totally thinking it"

"I was not!"

There was a pause.

"But I am now" Erika wined.

She turned to Bradin and Heather.

"You better keep your hands off each other"

She pointed at each of them to enforce what she was saying.

"Yes mam" Bradin said as he gave her a salut.

"Don't joke with me Kansas"

"And I think it's time for us to leave" Jay said as he took Erika by the hand and led her away.

"Keeping my hands off you is the last thing I want to do" Bradin said as he pulled Heather into an alley and pressed her up against the wall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bradin and Heather walked up to their towels after playing in the water for a while.

"I'm gonna go and get us some drinks. What do you want?" Bradin asked.

"Diet coke is fine thanks"

Bradin wasn't gone for more than a minute when a guy walked up to Heather.

"Can I help you? You're blocking my sun" Heather said.

"Baby, I've got a long list of things you can help me with" the guy said with a smirk.

Heather looked at him discustidly.

"I think it's time for you to go away"

"I think we both know that you want me to stay" he replied as he moved closer to her.

"No I really think that she wants you to leave" Bradin said as he came back with the drinks.

"Buddy I saw her first" the guy said to Bradin.

"Well 'Buddy' " Bradin said sarcastically "I don't think she's interested"

"This isn't any of your buisness" the guy said.

"You're definitely wrong about that"

Bradin put the drinks down and moved close to get in the guy's face.

"Whatever" the guy said as he left, knowing that he would lose in a fight against Bradin.

"I think it's hot when you stand up for me" Heather said as she wrapped her arms around Bradin's neck and pressed her lips against his.

"I want you so bad" she mumbled against his lips.

"Jay and Erika won't be in the hotel room"

"What are you suggesting Mr. Westerly?"

"You know exactly what I'm suggesting" he replied as he grabbed her hips and pulled them into him.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Good question"

"Let's go"

They hurried back to the hotel and made love like they had both been waiting to for a long time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Man it's been like literally forever since I updated.

Review to let me know if anyone is still interested in this story or I'm not gonna keep updating.

Summerlander 


	10. Chapter 10

"That was amazing" Heather sighed as she rested her head on Bradin's chest.

Bradin nodded his agreement.

"Erika and Jay should be coming back soon. We should get dressed" Heather suggested.

"Okay"

They both climbed out of bed and picked up their clothes that were discarded around the room.

"You wanna watch some TV?" Bradin asked once they were dressed.

"We should make the bed first"

They quickly made the bed and then climbed on top of the sheets to watch TV.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey guys" Erika said as she and Jay walked into the room.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"So, what did you do today?" she asked.

"Oh, you know... just hung out at the beach" Heather replied.

"Cool"

"Are you guys getting hungry? Cause I made a reservation at the restaurant downstairs" Jay said.

"A little" Heather replied.

"Why don't we head down there then?" Erika suggested.

"Okay"

The four of then made their way down to the restaurant and were seated at a table right away.

The meal passed rather uneventfully, except for the fact that Erika and Jay were knocking back drinks really fast.

By the time they were all finished eating they were both completely drunk.

It was obviously to both Heather and Bradin that they were really horny.

"We're going to go up to Bradin and I's room now. Why don't you two just hang out down here for a while or in Heather and Erika's room" Jay slurred.

"Okay Jay" Bradin replied as he patted him on the back.

"That a boy" Jay said as he and Erika wandered towards the elevators to go back upstairs.

"What kind of an example are they setting for us?" Heather questioned once they were gone.

"Do you really think it matters?" Bradin replied.

"No, but I mean could they be any more obvious?"

"How 'bout we just forget about them and go back up to your room. Maybe there's a movie we can buy on pay per view or something"

"Okay"

Bradin took Heather by the hand and they both went upstairs.

"You know what Brae I'm actually really tired. Why don't we just go to sleep?" Heather said once they were up in the room.

"Sure"

Heather quickly changed into her pajamas and Bradin just stripped down to his boxers because he didn't have any pajamas there and he wasn't about to go into his room.

They climbed into the bed and snuggled up close to each other.

Heather sighed. "I love being with you"

"I love being with you too"

And those were the last things that they said before falling into a happy sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How should I end this story? I don't want to end it like right away, but I don't even have an idea of how I'm going to finish it.

Summerlander 


End file.
